Jonetsu Kagayaku
Information Hair: Light purple/pale lavender with two small and erect pink tails up at the top of her head. Her hair is wavy and falls not far beneath her shoulders. She has messy bangs that rise high enough that you can see most of her eyebrows. Headgear: Earpiece Eye Color: Light purple/pale lavender (matches hair color) Earpiece: Small; black with dark gray on the microphone part. Dress: Mid-to-light pink sleeveless short dress with ruffles on the bottom. Silver line across the bottom edge and silver long and tight shorts under the dress. Silver cinch belt with a white music note facing left in the middle as a buckle. Silver bandana around neck with a pink line bordering the lower edge. Hairbands for pink tails are not visible behind two matching white music note accessories that face left. Long white fingerless gloves that begin at about half the arm’s length, pink on hand area and pink on the upper edge. Pink boots, about ankle length, large circular rings that are split in the front middle. They have thick purple lines lining their edges. The shoe part is open so that her socks are shown. It has 2 pink straps per shoe and silver soles. Nationality/Race: Unknown/subject to personal interpretation Favorite Phrase: “I like to shine the best when everything else is dark.” Voice Configuration Jonetsu has no appends, but she has 4 acts. Her act 1 is CV and un-oto'd, her act 2 is the same voicebank with otos, her act 3 is a VCV Lite voicebank, and her act 4 is VCV +CV. She sings in romaji and hiragana (hiragana starts in Act 2) until Act 3, where she does not sing in romaji any longer. Act 3 Voicebank Download Act 4 Voicebank Download - Coming soon! (Usage clause MUST be followed during use, can be found directly below.) Usage Clause · You may never use Kagayaku Jonetsu for trolling or illegal purposes. You may not use her for commercial purposes of any sort unless Cleffakaykay has clearly stated that you may to you specifically. · You may not claim Kagayaku Jonetsu’s image or voice as your own. · You may not use Kagayaku Jonetsu without crediting Cleffakaykay (her creator.) DO NOT edit this page without complete and clear consent of Cleffakaykay. If an edit is made by a user who is NOT Mewberry101, aliased name of Cleffakaykay, certain information on this page may not be accurate. · You may not steal or copy Kagayaku Jonetsu’s image. · Misleading copyright claim is STRICTLY forbidden. ·Creation of Kagayaku Jonetsu MMD models is welcomed and promoted, as long as the proper credit is given. · You are not obligated to address Cleffakaykay when you use her. However, if notification is possible, it is much recommended · If you are planning to alter her voice bank and/or redistribute it, you may ONLY do so with the complete and clear consent of Cleffakaykay. MMD Jonetsu's MMD model is shown to the right and was created/edited by MioDioDaVinci (via UtaForum) with the design by Cleffakaykay. It is currently not up for public download. If you'd like to use this model, please contact Cleffakaykay. A TDA model of Jonetsu will be released at some point in the near future! Image Gallery Information in this page was provided by the voicebank author. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. jonetsu kagayaku nikiten.png|by nikiten kagayaku jonetsu by lucky.png|by luckystarfan8 kagayaku jonetsu- melt.png|by cleffakaykay jonetsu kawaii chibi single.png|by Strawberry-Latte jonetsu by kirrinxyz.png|by Kirrinxyz sekiranun grafitti2.png|by Cleffakaykay jonetsu kagayaku peace out by renee.png|by Reneemew jonetsu chibi.png|by Lemondolly jonetsu by kyukon.png|By kyukon jonetsu_kagayaku_sprite_by_muffinlover511-d4t9kpv.gif|by Asparagus jonetsu singing by bazezear.jpg|by Blazezear jonetsu body revamped2.png|Jonetsu in her most recent design. By Cleffakaykay. jonetsu by annablume.jpg|by Anna Blume jonetsu kagayaku box art kei.png|Box art with KEI style art - by Cleffakaykay jonetsu by vali233.png|by Vali223 jonetsu by DEEcember.jpg|by DEEcember city_lights_by_daflummify-d5oxmdh.jpg|by DaFlummify at__jonetsu_kagayaku_by_pony_untastic-d5n47pe.png|by Pony-untastic _contest_entry__jonetsu_by_reneemew-d5krzom.png|by reneemew passion_shine_by_mewpheebee-d5ov50y.png|by mewpheebee k__jonetsu_prize__by_priincessu-d5ohd70.png|by Priincessu jo fluffoughts xbugga.png|by XBugga jonetsu by plumasdeamor.jpg|By Plumasdeamor Category:UTAU oversea Category:UTAUloids Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Japanese-American UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Hogarakaloid Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Psuedo VCV Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:North America Category:American UTAUloids Category:OTO made in Germany